Hugs And Kisses
by JBiebsLover
Summary: Lex will never forget the first time she saw Justin. Especially after all they go through. Justin Bieber love story. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

I will never forget the first day i saw Justin.

It was an average Friday during the summer holidays for me and my best friend Mia. We were walking back to my place for a sleepover, something we would do quite often during school breaks. The sun was blaring down on us as we strolled, and chatted away. That was when i saw him, his silky brown hair glowing from the sunlight as he flipped it out of the way. His gorgeous brown eyes which i could see sparkling from a distance.

We walked past slyly before crossing over to my house, catching his eye, and making him turn in our direction. He winked towards me, making me blush, even when i tried to pretend i didnt see it. I strode onwards, quickly, with cheeks sizzling up like fire.

Mia came scurring after me. 'Really?' she rolled her eyes.  
>'What?' i asked her, with my still sizzling cheeks.<br>'Did you not see what he did? He winked at you. Don't tell me you didnt see'

I mumbled that i had tried not to take any notice.

'Me too' she agreed 'Otherwise they think you're encouraging them' She giggled then carried on 'Do you know who he looks like?'

I shook my head.

'He looks exactly like Justin Bieber!'

It was true. No wonder my heart was melting. Justin Bieber was the biggest teen heart throb in the world. Everybody was crazy for him, including me and Mia. Not as if he would of looked at us twice. But there's no harm in having small celebrity crushes, is there?

'Do you think it's him?' i whispered  
>'There's no way it's him. Don't be stupid. Why would he move to England' she said, rolling her eyes once more.<p>

I couldn't help but turn around again. He had just walked out of the house to fetch another box from the truck and was daudling away when he saw us looking. He raised his hand and smiled, yelling 'HI GIRLS' over to us in a strong Canadian accent.

'Are you sure it's not him?' i asked again. 'He sounds like him'  
>'If you want to know so bad, go and ask him'<br>'Mia, you can't just go and ask someone if they are Justin Bieber. What if its not him?'

She sighed. And walked into my house.


	2. Chapter 2

We got home to find Ellie arguing with my mom in the kitchen. Ellie is my sister, and she had the tendancy to argue. She was one of those people who just couldnt take _no_ for an answer. In this case, it was _no_ to going London with her boyfriend.

Yes. Boyfriend. She was only ten years old. If i'd have been my mom at that moment i would have asked her 'What are you talking about, Boyfriend?' But that wasnt what was bothering her. She didn't like the idea of two ten year olds going to London on their own.

'What would you do there?' She asked. Ellie stupidly replied with 'Nothing'  
>'So what's the point in you going?' Mom asked her again.<br>'Just to look around'  
>'Like you havent already done that a thousand times before'<br>'This is different mom!' said Ellie 'That was with the family i want to be there with Sam'  
>'Please mom' She started doing that thing she always does, where her eyes widen and look as if she was about to cry. I could see that she was weakening just by seeing this. And so could Ellie. She knew just how to play her.<p>

'Have you asked Sams mom?' she asked, making a smile beam across Ellie's face.  
>'No, because i thought i'd ask you first'<br>'Because Sam's mom would say _no_ straight away?' she laughed to herself. 'I tell you what, i'm not prepared to let you two roam around London alone. But what if i come and i'll take you both to see something at the theatre'

Ellie smiled, hugging mom tighter than ever as a thankyou, before running off to phone Sam and tell him about the news.

'Lex, Mia! Are you girls okay? i didnt mean to ignore you just then'

But when Ellie was around, thats usually what she did. It's not her fault really. Ellie just has one of those personalities that just swamps over everything else.

i nodded. And grabbed some biscuits and cans of coke from the cupboard and dragged Mia upstairs.

'Do you think we are boring?' Mia asked as we reached the saftey of my bedroom. If i'm honest, it has always been one of my secret fears, but i wasnt going to admit it, not even to my best friend. 'We're just us' i replied. 'Like Ellie is just Ellie. And she's way too young to have a boyfriend'

'Ten years old' Mia said, shaking her head. 'What were we doing at ten years old?'  
>'Dunno' i said. 'I cant remember'<p> 


End file.
